Lucas Hargrave
Lucas Hargrave is one of the fictional characters in the series of Power Rider. He is the leader of the Ness Foundation's Power Bike 1st motorcycle brigade & later he becomes the second primary user of Birth Rider. History Prior to the series, Lucas Hargrave was a policeman. However, he quit & joined the Ness Foundation in order to save the world from the Greedemons, progressively climbing his way up until he became the leader of the Foundation's Power Bike 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. Lucas first battled the Greedemons after they were freed from their seal. Lucas begins to assist Power Rider as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greedemons. He also gathers information with assistance from June Spellmeyer. Later, he becomes interested in Leach's proposal in finding a way for humans to use the Power Coins, becoming an official ally to Eric & Blazephyr after taking Eric's words to heart while losing his first chance to become Birth Rider Birth. He then becomes waiter & custodian at Cous Coussier. After meeting with Johnny Tolbert he was granted the original Birth Blaster & has been acting as Johnny's supporter & partner in battle. Personality While Lucas assists Power Rider, he established a one-sided rivalry with Eric Tyson. Lucas is incredibly loyal to the Foundation but is wary about James Ness's choice of relying on Eric & Blazephyr, believing that they should not be relied on & only helps them for the world's sake. He has shown an aversion to Blazephyr for his attitude towards the Foundation & his actions as a Greedemon. However, though interested in Leach's proposal for an alternate way for normal humans to use the Power Coins' power, he disagreed with the scientist's terms. Lucas becomes Eric's ally after taking his words of taking action to heart. To work on his pride he took on a job for Cous Coussier & after some humility became much more supportive. Abilities Weaponry ﻿As a former policeman & Motorcycle Brigade leader, Lucas is an excellent motorcyclist & marksman, utilizing powerful weaponry such as firearms to destroy Yummy. The most prominent of his arsenal is a trademark rocket launcher Lucas occasionally uses to potentially harm a Greedemon or a Yummy. Later, he replacing his original weapon in favor of the original Birth Blaster, a much more powerful weapon that Johnny passed onto him. However, he was unable to use the Birth Blaster due to its overwhelming recoil. After his training to use the Birth Blaster, he was able to use the Birth Blaster without drawbacks. He inherits the Birth Rider system once Johnny achieves his $900000 goal. Forms - Birth Rider= - Birth CLAWs= The green Crane Arm unit, referred to as the "Jumper Hook" in German, is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Coins with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. - Chest Cannon= Chest Cannon The red Chest Cannon unit, referred to as the "Salamander Launcher", is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Birth Rider's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Coins. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Chest Cannon forms the head. - Drill Arm= Drill Arm The blue Drill Arm, referred to as the "Brighton Bit", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Coins from the bodies of Greedemons & Yummy. - Caterpillar Legs= Caterpillar Legs The purple Caterpillar Legs, referred to as the "Haze Crawlers", are held in Receptacle Orbs on Birth Rider's legs, & allow him to move easily over tough terrain & execute heavy kicks & grind on opponents using its tracks. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Caterpillar Legs form the lower body. - Shovel Arm= Shovel Arm The orange Shovel Arm, referred to as the "Vermillion Bucket", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Shovel Arm forms the right claw. - Cutter Wings= Cutter Wings The yellow Cutter Wings, referred to as the "Solent Edges", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Coins by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. }} - Day Mode= Day Mode Day Mode is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned & attached to Birth Rider. Costing six Cell Coins, it is extremely risky when Birth Rider activates this combination on his own, & requires Power Rider to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called Cell Bash, where the Chest Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Coins. }} }} Equipment Devices *Birth Belt: Transformation belt *Candroid: Birth Rider can-like support robots *Cell Coin: Uses to transform or access weapons Weapons *Birth Blaster: Birth Rider's personal sidearm *Birth CLAWs: Birth Rider's armor system Vehicles *Power Bike: Birth Rider's Rider Machine Legendary Rider Devices |-|Power Ring= |-|Rider Watch= Notes See Also *Shintaro Goto - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Power Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ness Foundation Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rivals